


[Podfic] AKA the Greater New York PTSD Support Group by triedunture

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, OT3, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roommates, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, mentions of a lizard being hurt, recovering bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AKA the Greater New York PTSD Support Group by triedunture</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] AKA the Greater New York PTSD Support Group by triedunture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AKA the Greater New York PTSD Support Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720817) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Title: AKA the Greater New York PTSD Support Group

Author: triedunture  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: MCU, Captain America  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson 

Summary:  
They've successfully completed what might be the most dangerous mission in history: the recovery of the Winter Soldier.

Now comes the recovery of Bucky Barnes, which is turning out to be even more difficult.

A story about Bucky coming back to the surface with the help of Steve, Sam, pancakes, video games, the city of New York, assorted Avengers, and beds that--really, let's be honest here--are too soft to sleep on.

 

Length: 01:21:21  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/AKA%20the%20Greater%20New%20York%20PTSD%20Support%20Group.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Computer woes lead to me having to record this twice and I'm posting it way later than I would've liked, but here it finally is! 
> 
> Thank you to Paraka for hosting me and Avcay for being a musical genius.


End file.
